Toma
Toma was a duke of the Gold Dragon's kingdom, and younger brother of duke Kyrg. He was responsible for the assault and destruction of Mito Pica, alleged birthplace of Cabe Bedlam. After his defeat at the hands of Azran Bedlam and Gold´s Defeat by Cabe Bedlam, he took the Emperor to the Ice Dragon in hopes that the Ice Dragon would be able to help him recover. The Ice Dragon was insane however, dreaming of the Final Winter. Toma and his father were held prisoners for a time by the mad King, however they managed to escape when Cabe Bedlam, Lady Bedlam and the elf Haiden journeyed to the Northern Wastes to confront the Ice Dragon. In the following battle the Gold Dragon died protecting his young hatchlings, who were also prisoners of the Ice Dragon, from the Ice Dragon's power. In the confusion that ensued, Toma managed to escape after briefly imprisoning Haiden. Later he returned posing as the human teacher Benjin Traske in order to infiltrate the Manor. His objectives in doing this were to both seek to control and influence the young Gold successor, Kyl, and to seek revenge on Cabe Bedlam. His plan went awry however, when his identity was discovered by Valea Bedlam. Toma was eventually killed by Cabe Bedlam at Kivan Grath. History Hatched some 200 years before current events he was considered a young drake during the era of the Dragon Masters. Despite his young age he was already noted among the various Dragon Kings and held a position of trust with his father the Dragon Emperor. So much so he was attached to the court of Pentacles to keep an eye on, and ensure the interests of the Emperor were upheld by, current ruler Lord Purple. Soon after Toma and his brother Kyrg confronted the infamous Shade who openly commented on the incredible power but lack of experience of the young duke. Powers and abilities A born warrior and powerful warlock few were said to be his match in either power or skill. Dragon kings and even the Bedlam's often expressed doubt or trepidation about facing the Drake. Stated to possess a much broader scope of powers than most drakes Toma has used many of these powers and skills to attempt to achieve his primary goal; to be the main power behind the Dragon Emperor. As Toma was born lacking the birth markings that would have made him next in line for the Dragon Throne, he has worked his hardest in other ways to make himself indispensable to the Dragon Emperor. Toma was an incredibly powerful warlock, so much so that when dueling Cabe Bedlam himself, popularly believed to be the most powerful wizard currently alive, Cabe had to augment his most powerful spell with his own life force (with the assumption he would die himself doing this) to finally kill the drake. His power was also demonstrated when he conceived spells that allowed him to shift forms beyond the normal Dragon or humanoid forms most drakes use. He managed to disguise himself as the Crystal Dragon in order to infiltrate the council of Dragon Kings, as well as designing a whole new spell in order to masquerade as the Scholar Benjin Traske, a spell whose design was said to 'stagger' Cabe. Firedrake Ice Dragon The Dragon Crown Category:Wizards Category:Dukes Category:Gold clan Category:Drakes Category:Major characters